Cambios
by TheDarkraven17
Summary: Raven se comporta muy extraña, los demas titanes piensan que ella esta saliendo secretamente con alguien, pero Robin no esta muy feliz por esto y buscara a ese alguien para tal vez alejarlo de...su chica?...alfin regrese! lean,porfavor
1. Chapter 1

Hola Chicos primero que nada les quiero decir que…¡no he muerto! Si aun que no lo crean sigo vivita y coleando XD, otra cosa que les quiero decir es que lamento no seguir "¿Nuestro Fin?" u.u admitámoslo ya no me quedaba como yo me lo había imaginado desde un principio, perdí esa chispa que me inspiraba a seguirlo, pero bueno, estoy pensando en volverlo hacer claro, pero ya sin mis personajes, ya no le encontré tanto chiste, además de que ellos ya están en otro proyecto que espero salga a flote, para que los conozcan más personas y les tomen cariño como yo lo he hecho en ellos, aun que ese no es el punto. (si llegaste a leer todo el rollo que escribí, eres mi héroe x3)

Ahora les traigo una nueva historia nueva historia chicos y chicas (si es que se acuerdan de mi), espero y la disfruten al igual que espero no dejarla a medias como la otra este se llama

"**Cambios"**

Para que me entiendan :P

Hola – Normal

…. – Cambio de escena

_Hola – Susurro_

_(Hola) _– Pensamiento

Y bueno yo creo que todos ya saben de esto pero por si acaso

Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, si fuera así Robin y Raven serian pareja, habría sexta temporada y yo tendría una lujosa torre en forma de "T" que sería mi hogar -3-

"**!La Boda!"**

Robin POV

Las cosas con Raven ya no andaban bien, ya no salía a convivir con nosotros, ya no tomaba su té a nuestro lado, se comportaba de una manera tan extraña, algunas veces se llevaba litros de helado, dulces y hasta… ¿video juegos? Los miembros del equipo intentaban hablar con ella, hasta Chico Bestia emocionado la atrapo para jugar, pero recibió golpes, regaños, o un "no tengo tiempo", bueno al menos en eso no había cambiado, a veces llegaba con varias bolsas de ropa, Star le lloraba por no avisarle ya que hace meses quería llevarla para hacer "compras de chicas", hasta llego a preguntarle si se encontró al fin a ese alguien especial, debo admitirlo se me subió la sangre a la cabeza cuando la encapuchada lo admitió, la tamaraneana no pudo evitar dar ese grito tan caracterizada de ella.

–¡Amiga me alegra que al fin encontraras a ese alguien, que te haga especialmente feliz y hasta nos inviten a una ceremonia, con pastel, comida, adornos florales, tú con un hermoso vestido blanco y… – Como siempre a la pelirroja le encantaba ir muy lejos y no me ayudaba mucho con mi ataque de furia- espero que sean felices como yo y mi querido Ro – Fue interrumpida por Cyborg.

–¡¿Mi hermanita se va a casar! ¿Y yo sin conocer al novio? Claro que no, hasta que no lo conozca, no aprobare esto – Grandioso ni siquiera el hombre de hojalata me ayudaba.

–Ok, Raven – interrumpió el chico verde – al menos si te vas a casar yo te recomiendo que lo hagas todo con tofu, con gusto yo preparare todo para tu boda, el pastel, la entrada… – Y la guerra entre el más joven y el más viejo de grupo empieza.

– ¡¿Tofu?¿Bromeas? queremos que los invitados disfruten la fiesta no que salgan corriendo de ella.

–Chicos yo…

A Rachel nunca la dejaron hablar por las discusiones que tenían los 3 titanes, como la comida, el vestido, el salón donde iba a ser la boda, de cómo era el novio, hasta de… ¡¿Cómo iba a ser el bebe! Tan metidos estaban en lo de la supuesta "boda" que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que ella ya se había ido, aun que ahora tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer a su nuevo amigo, pero desgraciadamente dudo que Raven quiera decirme algo, no después de él casi interrogatorio de los chicos.

Raven Pov:

Debo admitirlo, casi me vuelvo loca con ellos y hago volar las cosas, pero al menos son muy buenos amigos, aun que a Robin no lo vi muy feliz por eso, tal vez sea por lo mismo de que no les he ido ayudar en las misiones, conociéndolo a de estar pensando cómo es que si tengo tiempo para un chico y no para las misiones, lo mejor será que vuelva a estar con ellos o sospecharan mas, mientras no tengo que dejar que descubran con quien estoy saliendo, podría poner en riesgo su vida, aun que esta ya solo está en peligro con el hecho de estar conmigo


	2. Chapter 2

Para que me entiendan y además le voy a cambiar .3.

Hola – Normal

…. – Cambio de escena

_Hola – Susurro_

Hola– Pensamiento

Y bueno yo creo que todos ya saben de esto, pero por si acaso

Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, si fuera así Robin y Raven serian pareja, habría sexta temporada y yo tendría una lujosa torre en forma de "T" que sería mi hogar -3-

Ya que todo está aclarado…

"**Juguemos a las escondidas"**

Todos los titanes no dejaban de fastidiar a la pobre Raven, Star le hace mil preguntas sobre el chico misterioso, la encapuchada solo contesto- Es lindo y algo juguetón – la pelirroja dio gritos de emoción y la peli lavanda se tapo los oídos para que no se le reventaran, Cyborg no paraba de hacerle exámenes aun que ella solamente lo evitaba, Chico Bestia no dejaba de contar chistes ¿Y Robin? Bueno él era el más difícil de los otros cuatro.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto el líder del equipo y Raven suspiro

-¿Tenemos que pasar por esto todos los días? ¿No crees que exageras un poco?-

-¿Es malo preocuparme por un miembro de mi equipo? ¿Cómo se si algún villano te está utilizando para propósitos malvados?

-Si te refieres a si Slade me ha amenazado o si estoy conspirando contra al mundo…no, solo estoy saliendo con un chico especial… eso es todo Robin, esto no tiene nada que ver con ser una heroína-

-¿Es enserio? No te ofendas Raven, pero…- Ella lo interrumpió.

-¿Pero crees que soy de esas personas que no pueden sentir algo?- Lo mira algo molesta.

-¡No, claro que no! Yo solo- de nuevo no pudo terminar su frase.

-¡No Robin! Aun que no lo creas yo también puedo sentir- Ella no lo escuchaba- Puedo llorar, puedo ser feliz, pero sentir muchas cosas, tal vez hasta puedo llegar a querer mas a alguien…. más que solo un amigo.

- Raven, yo nunca….- Seguía sin escucharlo

-Voy a Salir- En eso agarro algo de su capa- Y toma tu maldito aparato localizador- Se lo dio y fue directo a su habitación.

Robin la miro algo sorprendido, nunca se le había puesto así, definitivamente ese chico la estaba cambiando y no le gustaba eso. Siempre intentaba ir tras Rachel, pero ella siempre se las ingeniaba para escapar y a él no le importaba cuantas veces debía intentarlo él sería el primero en descubrir quién era ese alguien, a su "tal vez" muy especial para su compañera y amiga.

…

-¿¡Por qué no puedo salir!

-Porque, yo lo ordeno.

-¿A, si? Si lo vemos por ese lado… yo salgo porque quiero- La titán rodeo a su líder, pero el volvió a impedirle el paso.

- Entonces déjame acompañarte- volvió a insistir el pelinegro

- No, yo nunca te interrumpo en tus citas ahora déjame ir "chico maravilla"- Raven comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

- No eh tenido ninguna cita- Ella alzo la ceja- Es enserio

- Olvídalo, ya no eres "el chico maravilla" a ahora eres el "mentiroso maravilla"

- ¿Qué? Dime al menos 3 citas que allá tenido.

- Haz salido con Donna, Starfire, con Batichica y aun que no haya sido deseada con Minina… Aun que no en ese orden precisamente- Su líder quedo boquiabierto

-Adiós, Robin- Mas a una despedida a él le sonó como una burla.

- Viejo ahora sí que en tu cara- Dijo Chico bestia haciendo una montaña de helado, Robin ya estaba molesto

-Esto no se quedara así- Dijo el pelos de punta, corriendo hacia su moto, la encendió, hizo que rugiera y se fue tan rápido, el chico verde solo miraba hacia la puerta donde salió furioso su líder

Dick Grayson A.K.A Robin P.O.V

No podía creer que Raven me estuviera haciendo esto, a veces me daban ganas de darle una vuelta… Pero de pescuezo, era tan terca, se volvía muy agresiva de repente conmigo, me llenaba realmente de rabia que estuviera cambiando por ese tipo, cuando lo vea, no creo contenerme, seguramente el sujete ese quedaría con el rostro deformado, si eso hare. Vi que entro a una plaza, para no llamar mucho la atención me metí a un callejón y cambie de atuendo, uno menos llamativo, pero por si acaso yo siempre me ponía unos lentes de sol, Chico Bestia dice que parezco chico malo con ellos puestos.

Entre a la plaza con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, di muchas vueltas por toda la plaza ¿Qué tan difícil era encontrar a una chica de cabello violeta? Pues al parecer muy difícil, resulta que a muchos se les hizo genial tenerlo de ese color y la mayoría de las jóvenes y niñas lo tenían teñido, además de que algunas hasta se habían puesto de esas estampas para simular la piedrita que tenía en la frente Raven, al parecer no era mi día. Seguí rondando por la plaza hasta que por fin estaba frente a mis ojos sentada al lado de la fuente, ella dé repente miraba su reloj y miraba a diferentes lados, tal vez lo estaba esperando y yo igual no sabía la golpiza que le esperaba

-Hola Rachel- Ella se levanto y lo saludo muy sonriente, por ese había cambiado tanto, me las pagaría, estuve a punto de saltar sobre él, pero lo que escuche me dejo helado y no me moví de mi lugar.

-¡Mami!- Un niño se lanzo a sus brazos, ella lo cargo y le dio un un beso en su mejilla

Muahaha, soy tan malvada que ahí cortare este capi xD, lo sé muy corto, pero me gusta dejarlos en suspenso ^^, seguramente dirán "DESGRACIADA, todavía que te dignas a desaparecerte por varios meses, no sigues "¿Nuestro fin?" y no haces lo capítulo largos…. ¡¿Te dignas a dejarnos en suspenso por mas meses y burlarte de eso!". Si lo sé! Pero no es mi culpa, el tener un comic (ok eso si), inspirarme en videos (¡Ok! ¡Eso también!) y que los profesores luego se pasen de listos con sus tareas como si fueran los únicos que te den clase! Yo se que varios de ustedes me comprenden, mas los Universitarios -3-. Pero bueno, les prometo que no tardare esta vez para el próximo capítulo, ya ordene más mis ideas, si no pregúntele a… pues no se…! BJ yo se que vas a leer esto! Yo se que tu sabes que soy un desastre ordenando mis ideas! Si no también tu Spe!

Bueno los dejo para seguir con el próximo capítulo, que espero que les guste este, si no pues, lo borrare TT^TT bueno, espero sus reviews¡ GRACIAS!


	3. ¡¿Tienes un hijo!

Raven abrazaba al niño alegre, algo que no se veía muy seguido, la veía tan sonriente, aun que yo no podía evitar sentirme como… ¿Traicionado seria la palabra? Era algo que realmente yo no esperaba, yo me imaginaba... Ya ni siquiera sé que es lo que me imaginaba, tal vez a un maloso, hasta que estuviera saliendo con un villano ¿Pero ya una familia? Eso si no era de esperarse ¿Que haría ahora? Si iba con ella armaría un alboroto y no quería asustar al niño y si le reclamaba en la torre, Raven se molestaría y me enviaría a otra dimensión.

-Señor… ¿Por qué esta espiando a mi mami?- Me sorprendió tanto que no puede evitar caer al suelo- Repito… ¿Por qué no deja de ver a mi mami?- Al parecer era sobreprotector con su madre.

- Yo solo… eh… eh- Volteaba a ver a todos lados, Raven se acercaba, junto con el otro joven pelirrojo, el niño me miraba molesto, tal vez muchos andaban tras la peli violeta como el patán que se encontraba a su lado y que ente momento ya estaban detrás del niño.

- Hey ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto el pelirrojo por obvias razones, aun que se me hacia extrañamente familiar, el pequeño no paraba de golpearme el hombro, aun que no me dolía, solo me molestaba y Rae me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, solo me tomo por sorpresa- Me levante y me sacudí el polvo

- Erick deja de golpearlo - El chico me miro aun molesto, pero como "buen niño" Obedeció a su madre, se alejo de mi y se escondió detrás de ella. Mira al pelirrojo y luego me ve a mi- Llevas a Erick por un helado, hablare a solas con el "señor".

-Claro Rachy, vamos Erick-

-Me niego a dejar a mama con un extraño- El estaba cruzado de brazos y no despegaba la vista de mi

-Te comprare un litro de helado- Fue música para sus oídos, el pequeño se llevo al otro joven corriendo, eso me dio algo de gracia, pero mi sonrisa se borro al sentir la mirada asesina de Raven.

-Grayson ¿Que te dije sobre no seguirme?- Todo mi plan se fue abajo.

-¿Como supiste que era yo?- Le sonreí algo avergonzado, mientras me sobaba mi cabeza, aun que sabía que eso no ayudaría mucho.

- Tenemos un vinculo ¿Recuerdas? Además, te conozco muy bien- ¿Acaso ella me sonrió?- Richard ¿Nunca vas a cambiar cierto? - Volví a reír, tenia razón, ella me conoce muy bien, fue la primera en saber sobre mi pasado, pero yo no me quedaba atrás, cuando la conocí por primera vez, confié en ella en ese momento, no suelo hacerlo mucho, una de las lecciones que me dio Batman, que en esa ocasión no la seguí y sinceramente, valió la pena conservarla en el equipo y tenerla como amiga, al igual que valió la pena salvarla aquella vez en el "fin del mundo", no me e arrepentido de nada desde aquella vez.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento- mire a Rachel sorprendido- Oye no es mi culpa que tus pensamientos sean tan fuertes.

- Oh... Bueno... Entonces, tienes un hijo-

-Mmm-

- Como es que... Bueno, nunca nos dimos cuenta cuando tu...-

-Oh , recuerdas cuando nos enviaste a mí y a Wally a...-

- ¡¿Tu eres su madre y el padre es Wally?!- No pude evitar gritarlo, sentía como quería darme un paro cardiaco- Yo los envié a una misión importante y ustedes dos..- seguía gritando algo molesto, aun que ese tipo de cosas no eran de mi incumbencia.

-!Azar! Claro que no, además el sale con Jinx- La mire no muy seguro de lo que ella me decía y suelta un suspiro- Cuando fuimos a la misión conocimos a Erik, era huérfano... Wally no lo resistió y ahora esta aquí... Aun yo no lo adopte realmente, de hecho es la primera vez que me dice mama, tal vez fue por protección o yo que sé.

- ¿Entonces qué hacías con él?

- De vez en cuando le ayudo con Erik cuando Jinx...- Volví a interrumpirla.

- Si es cierto todo lo que me dices ¿Donde está Jinx?-

-Viene para acá, estaba arreglando unos asuntos ¿vez porque no quería decirte?

-Ya perdóname.

Si, si ya es muy corto, pero no puedo escribir mas y no por qué no quiera más bien me gusta dejarlos en suspenso y la malo es que mis profesores luego me dejan mucha tarea (si ya sé que muchos de ustedes también tienen tarea) pero desgraciadamente ya estoy en la uní y no solo son investigaciones, si no que a veces te piden como 30 dibujos y de esos 30 dibujos solo escogen 10 y de esos 10 hay que mejorarlos y luego de esos 10 escogen 1 y ese hay que entregarlo sin errores y todo eso y lo peor de todo es que solo eso es de un profesor xD y para acabarla de amolar estoy haciendo un comic (También intento dibujar RxR, si ya se BJ todavía te debo tu dibujo de Raven TT_TT) y como no entiendo que tengo todo eso, todavía se me ocurre la estupenda idea de hacer videos ¿Que loco no? Pero bueno, la inspiración viene y se va, a por cierto, para toooooodos aquellos que no saben, Los Titanes están de regreso (no como realmente los queremos, pero regresaron), ahora nuestros jóvenes héroes están en forma chibi, son cortos animados aproximadamente de 1:30 de duración, lo malo es que están en ingles, además de que también saldrá una nueva serie de ellos, aun que tampoco como los conocíamos, según los de DC va ser mas sobre la vida cotidiana de los héroes, sobre la licencia de conducir y no sé que tanto show y como no me conforme con eso, me di un clavado en YouTube y hay una conferencia en la que varios jóvenes preguntan por nuestros Titanes originales, ellos dijeron que "todo puede pasar" solo esperemos que los rumores de la 6ta temporada sean cierto (¿No importa si ya esperamos como 20mil años no? xD ) y Si todo esto es cierto la serie animada (nueva) este para el 2013 (en E.U) y la 6ta temporada ese mismo año si los de DC y WB se ponen las pilas, sin más que decir los leeré en el próximo cap


End file.
